


Hunted

by Auty_Ren



Series: Competition [5]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cum Play, Din and Boba realizing they deserve love challenge, F/M, Fluff, Hunter/Prey Dynamic, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Reference to Drugs, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Taunting, Vaginal Sex, confessed feelings, its filthy, like the nastiest thing ive written, sex pollen tropes for the win, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren
Summary: “You don't tell me what to do.”He squeezed your jaw harder, puckering your lips as tears stung in your eyes.“Understand?”
Relationships: Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/ You, The mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/ Reader
Series: Competition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747546
Comments: 26
Kudos: 307





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just gonna say upfront that this probably isn't everyone's cup of tea. Please read the warnings, they're there for a reason. Also, if you're intrigued but a little hesitant because of the tags/warnings, please feel free to DM me (on Tumblr @ auty-ren) and I can give you a better-detailed summary so you can decide if you'd like to read it. 
> 
> EVERYTHING IN THE FIC IS DEPICTED AS CONSENSUAL.
> 
> That being said.
> 
> Y'all ready for the ultimate combination of hunter&prey/sex pollen? Also possibly the filthiest thing I’ve ever posted??? I hit a personal record and wrote three smut scenes for this. Enjoy babes💗.

“It's gonna be in its lowest setting, you'll hardly feel a thing.”

The weapon thrummed to life in his hands, and he held it out in his palms for you to look. You simply wrapped his fingers back around the pulse rifle, pushing it slightly towards him as a hint for him to take it back.

Din had never given you a reason to think he would lie. They were honest, both Din and Boba, above all things. You trusted them with your life.

“I believe you.”  
-

He was right. It was like a pin-prick that ran through your entire body, just enough to annoy the shit out of you but not enough to hurt. Your muscles ache and burned as they relaxed against the forest floor, and you gulped in gallons of air trying to fill your lungs to the brim to make up for the loss. The aftershocks of the pulse rifle still thrummed underneath your skin, clouding your senses until all you could hear was a gentle thump against your ears. Your eyes screwed shut, you tried to ground yourself enough to stand. You had to keep moving. But everything felt so heavy, weighted and it hurt to even try to move. You hadn't realized you were crying, fat tears staining your face as you whined into the dirt, you were practically shaking from the adrenaline that still pumped in your veins. Everything was heightened, and when you finally had enough strength to bring yourself up onto your hands and knees, it was like everything was screaming at you.

There was a steady heartbeat that pounded in your head, and the dim light from this planet’s moons littering through the trees felt all too bright against your face. You cursed as you tried to sit up fully, your skin erupting with a chill when you felt someone behind you.

He’s towering over you, chest heaving with breath and his hand flexing at his side. You could practically hear the grit in his teeth as he mocked you, his silver helmet cocking to the side and shining in the moonlight.

“Poor little thing, surprised I caught you?”

He's on you before you can even think, pushing you on your back and into the dirt beneath you. You're struggling for purchase against him, hoping you can maybe fight your way out of this. Your nails are useless as they scraped against the beskar of his armor; there was hardly a scratch on him, and he was so much stronger than you. His grip was firm on your arms, pinning them down with ease as he settled on top of you; his weight was solid against your chest, and you whined with the air that was forced out of your lungs.

He laughed at you, something dark and taunting as he watched you struggle against him. He gave you a warning, the words coming deep from within his chest as he squeezed your cheek.

Your hand was only free for a moment since he decided to trail his gloves down the length of your neck. It was brief, but he was distracted enough, his visor following the path his hand was taking. He was soaking you in, taking the time to savor his victory as you sat helpless beneath him.

You saw the opportunity and took it without hesitation.

Your hand pressed against the crown of his helmet, using what little strength you had left to try and push him off. He was only thrown off for a second and you realized the kind of mistake you made. His weight didn't even shift off your chest, and now he was just angry.

“Don't,” you whimpered beneath him when he slammed your wrist back into place. You could hear the aggressive breaths he took inside his helmet, he clamped his hand over your jaw and the visor of his helmet was all you could see.

“You don't tell me what to do.” 

He squeezed your jaw harder, puckering your lips as tears stung in your eyes.

“Understand?”

Your chest hollowed at his words, and you couldn't help the way your thighs squeezed together. You nodded your head what little you could and you felt fat, wet streaks fall down your face.

“Good girl.”

-  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”

He was concerned like he always was. This was uncharted territory, and he never wanted to cause you pain; even if you were asking for it.  
-

The cuffs were cold and heavy on your wrists, but you didn't fight it; and when Din finally stood and ordered you up, there was no hesitation. You hadn't even gotten off your knees before he told you to stop, to stay kneeling on the forest floor.

“I like you better like this, sweet girl.” His hands threaded through your hair, twisting tightly until locks were balled into his fists and your gaze was trained on him.

“You can't beat the view.”

The angle was painful on your neck, and he crowded your space as he looked at you.

“Such pretty eyes.”

He had spoken those words more than enough times to you, but something about the way they dripped through the raps of his modulator had you keening and your eyes slipping closed.

Neither of you had noticed the presence of another person; not until they practically shoved Din away.

Your eyes were met with a familiar green and Boba holstered the blaster he held in his hands as he looked down at you.

“Took you long enough, old man.” Din spat at his counterpart, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Looks like I got here just in time.”

His gaze was focused on you, kneeling in between two Mandalorians on the dirty forest floor. Your hands sat in your lap, and you looked up at him through your lashes; trying your best to scowl the both of them. Boba just laughed at your little act of defiance, moving until he was behind you, eventually kneeling and taking your arms in his hands. You tried to pull out of his grip but you were caught; pulled flush against the cold plate of Boba’s chest and cornered when Din's body stepped in front of you.

“Let me go,” your voice sounded too pathetic; like you didn't even recognize the words as they spewed from your mouth.

You didn't mean any of it.  
Boba pulled you tighter against him, one of his arms wrapping around your middle to keep you in place.

“What’s the matter, Baby Girl?” He teased in your ear, you could hear the grin that split across his face.

“You don't like us anymore?”  
-  
“Will it make you different?”

You had no idea how any of this worked, but both of them were patient and listened to every question you had.

“We'll still be in control,” Boba paused for a minute trying to find the right words. “It'll just feel really good.”  
-  
His gloved hand slid beneath the waist of your pants, and his fingers pressed against the material of your panties. 

“You're absolutely soaking.”

Boba was practically moaning in your ear, his hand cupping your sex and running his fingers up and down your slit. Din's hand is back in your hair, petting you and whispering words of encouragement as his finger traces your cheek.

“You like it when we treat you like this?” Boba forces your face to turn and look at him, the cool beskar of his helmet brushing against your nose.

“Like our little plaything?”

You whined when his fingers rocked just a little harder against your clit, and you tried to grind yourself into his hand.

“Please.” 

You want to scream, your head falling back with a plea for them to keep going. Their touches were too light, not hard enough to sate the ache that had settled in the pit of your stomach. They were taunting you and it was all on purpose, that much you knew. Din and Boba had more resolve and patience than any person you had ever met, and they loved to watch you beg.

Boba growled deep in the back of his throat, and he squeezed your clit between his fingers. You sobbed out a curse as you jerked in his grip and he wrapped his arm tighter around you. Din stepped closer until he was directly in front of you, you could practically smell the soap he used routinely; something you had associated as his. His gloved hands tugged at the folds of his trousers and Boba’s hand cupped your jaw, keeping your head still to make sure you watched.

“Don't think he heard you the first time, Baby Girl.”

“Please, let me go.” Your eyes flickered up to plead with the blank stare of his visor. 

“I'll do anything.”

Boba squeezed your jaw, and you focused back in front of you; Din had pulled his zipper down and you saw the tent in his briefs and hints of tanned, bare skin.

“Anything?”

He was teasing you, pulling his cock out and putting it directly in front of your face. He jerked himself off only inches away from you, and your mouth watered at the sight.

You nodded when he asked you again, this time his voice was terse and your stomach dropped at his tone. He moaned at your eagerness, and Boba silently agreed; you could feel his erection pressing into your lower back as his hips grind against your ass. You wish you had seen the look on his face when you leaned forward, placing little kitten licks on the tip of his cock. The noise he made was feral and his hand twisted locks of your hair sharply, your eyes watering from the sting on your scalp.

“I'm gonna enjoy this, sweet girl.”

-

Powdered crystals.

You never would have guessed that crystals can be an intense form of aphrodisiac, but sometimes life was full of surprises.

They didn't give you a dose until the initial ‘game’ had ended. Din offered it to you as the three of you made your way back to the Crest. The powder was in a little satin pouch and was an obnoxiously bright pink color. You sniffed at the bag, the smell potent and familiar somehow; like a sticky sweet sap that burned when it entered your nostrils.

You felt it almost instantly, it buzzed underneath your skin in ripples and left your fingertips feeling tingly. At first, you just felt light, almost airy as you walked with Din and Boba through the trees that littered this planet. But then it hit you, full throttle and you almost collapsed from the throbbing that came from your cunt. Heat wafted over you, a sweet and addictive heat you had only ever felt during sex and your head started spinning. 

By the time you could see the Razor Crest in the distance, you were clinging to Boba and Din; mewling like a loth-cat in heat, and practically dry-humping whoever you could reach to relieve the burn you felt. When you whined, begging them to fuck you on the dirty ground they almost agreed to it.

But they wanted to do this right.

You had heard of the crystals before. Traveling in the outer rim, there were always whispers of this sort of thing; spice and all different kinds of inhibitors that would send you into different plans of existence, but you had never tried them. Partying was never really your style, and it was preferable to have a clear head and sound mind when you were working with potentially dangerous people.

But these are trying times, as Boba always liked to put it.

The possibility of immeasurable pleasure had been such a tempting promise as it left Din's lips; his kisses left a warm trail in their wake as he sweet-talked you. And it seemed exciting, a new experience and the opportunity to play out something you had been dreaming of since you met the pair of Mandos.

It would be your little indulgence, a trusted moment between the three of you.

You trusted them with your life, you knew they would never hurt you.  
And that's what you told them; when the worry of what might happen once the influence had settled over the three of you, you reminded them of the faith you had. Your faith in their ability to take care of you, to protect you.

That was enough for them.

So you told them what to do: every step to take. There wasn't a single thing you hadn't discussed with them beforehand, Boba and Din always preferred to be prepared. You were giving them something that they had always wanted; to hunt you, and make you beg for their cock, to take everything they wanted from you, and you completely at their mercy. In turn, you got exactly what you wanted, for them to be unhinged.

Your boys never disappointed.

“No use in crying, Baby girl.” Boba squeezed your jaw tighter in his hand. “You're gonna cum again, whether you like it or not.”

You sob a curse as the waves roll through you, your body contracting painfully around his cock, overstimulated and rung completely dry.

“She gets so tight when she does that.” Din was kneeling at your side, fisting his cock at the sight of you spread out underneath Boba: a curse fell from his lips when you looked up at him.

You could hardly see through the haze, and it felt almost like a dream. Everything was warm and fuzzy around the edges and your skin prickled with almost molten heat; burning with a need only they could extinguish.

They held the fabric of your existence between their fingers, and you were ripping at the seams in the most delicious ways.

The wet sound of Boba's hips driving into you was all you could hear, and your nails left blunt marks on his shoulders as you clung to him. You felt every time he bumped against your cervix, every push of his cock in your pussy had you gushing around his length. 

“Just a little more.” Boba cooed in your ear, and he planted fat, wet kisses on your cheek. “You can take it, Baby girl, I know you can.”

Din was missing from your side when you glanced at him again, on the other side of the room he stood over the remaining powder all three of you had taken. He chugged one of the canteens of water that had been set out in preparation, and when he turned to look at you, you almost didn't recognize him.

The drugs did make them act a little differently. It was still them, still Din and Boba deep down; but when they looked at you, there was something that lingered behind their eyes. Something almost dangerous and had arousal blossoming from your core.

“You're so beautiful, Baby girl.”  
“You're my sweet girl.”  
“Perfect, absolutely perfect.”  
“Mine.”

They hadn't stopped, and you didn't think at this point they ever would.

You could tell from how hard Boba gripped your hips he was getting close, and he moaned when you clenched around him. 

“Give it to me,” you begged him, looking up at him with big doe eyes.

He fell forward, bracing his hands beside your head and spreading your legs wider as he continued fuck you; the change in angle had you shaking and you kept begging him.

“You like being full of me, baby girl?”

You felt like you might combust, pleasure teetering on the edge of being painful with every bump of his cock inside of you. It felt hot underneath your skin, like fire that flowed through your veins and threatening to burn you alive.

“Fuck, yes. Fill me.”

You can't tell if you're screaming, because everything becomes a blur; you're almost numbed by the pulses of release that washed over you. You felt Boba’s hips finally still inside of you, a curse growled out of the grit of his teeth as he empties himself.

You’re not sure if you can see straight, it hurts too much to focus on anything but the feeling of Boba’s still hard cock inside of you. When he pulls out you wanted to cry, he felt so good inside of you and you'd do anything to have your pussy stuffed again.

Din came into view, he held your face in his hands and made you look at him.

“Are you okay?”

He whispered the words so quietly you almost missed them. You breathed out a yes and nodded your head to try and convince him.

Your last orgasm felt like relief, but it wasn't enough. There was still an ache that you couldn't describe, but you could hardly find the words to tell Din what you wanted.

“You're still feeling it, Baby girl?” Boba's voice cut through your haze.

You could only whimper out a response, something that you couldn't even recognize. Din presses a kiss to your cheek and one finally to your lips as he comforts you.

“It's okay, I've got you.”

He leaves you, and you nearly panic; your arms reaching out to the side where he previously was. But his hands find your legs and he shushes you to lay back down. His reassurance is genuine, and you do your best to settle back into the blankets, trusting whatever Din had in mind.

He placed open, wet kisses on your mound and you shout a curse as his tongue travels down your slit. His face buried in between your legs, slow languid strokes of his mouth traveling up and down at a steady pace. He shifted your hips, gripping your thighs and pushing them towards your chest to expose you to him more. He plays with your entrance, swirling his tongue until it dipped inside of you. He's working you up, taking his sweet ass time just like he always did. You start begging again, strings of pleas falling from your lips and you feel him smirk as he leaves gentle bites on your inner thighs.

You're practically sobbing by the time he decides to flick your clit with his tongue; only you could still feel Din's tongue lapping at your entrance. 

Your eyes shot open to find Boba at your hip, leaning over until his mouth hovered over your clit. He took it into his mouth again and his gaze lifted to stare back at you. 

It's all too much, the adrenaline hits you hard and leaves you dizzy and your hand comes up to cover your eyes. Your pelvis grinds into their faces, rocking back and forth in a rhythm that becomes all too familiar. You're searching for something, your hands grabbing blindly at the blankets for some sort of purchase.

When you opened your eyes again, you swore you could see stars, that the lines between reality and whatever heaven existed had blurred beyond distinction. 

Maybe it was love, at least that's what you wanted to believe.  
There was always this air whenever you were around Din and Boba; this buzzing feeling that left the it feeling warm and fuzzy. 

You felt it even on your worst days; on the days when you wanted nothing more than to scream in their faces, to call them every obscenity you could think of from how angry they made you. 

And you felt it on the good days; on the days when all you did was lay in between their chests, the three of you soaking in the one day that sometimes came along where you could just enjoy each other. 

Those were your favorites when you had almost nothing to do and you just laid around staring at each other like a bunch of lovestruck idiots. They were always so quiet when that happened, like they were afraid to speak and ruin any moment that passed between you.

Maybe it was love.

You felt it when Boba kissed you again, and everything was so warm and tingly as your release faded away. 

At some point everything had worn off; your high faded away and a delicious ache settled over you. Relaxed against the blankets and pillows beneath you while Boba and Din took those places at your side, your body finally calmed enough that sleep took over.

It was some time before you woke again but it all slowly came back to you, your mind was still foggy in some places but it became clearer. And when you stretched; squished, and lying in-between two handsy Mandos, you felt it.

Soreness, more painful and prominent than it had ever been before; your eyes watered immediately and you couldn’t help the whimper that bubbled in your throat. Boba shifted behind you at the sound, the arm he had lazily draped at your waist trailed until he was met with your hip. He rubbed at the tender areas gently, and you could almost cry from how nice it felt; soft and slow circles massaged into your skin with the pads of his fingers. Something was whispered that you couldn't quite make out, but you felt the soft press of his kiss against your shoulder before drifting off again.

You were in and out of sleep.

Sometimes you could feel careful hands run up and down your sides, or the quiet conversations passing in your absence. But when you fully woke again, your eyes peeling open and hands reaching out, they were beside you.

Din's face was pressed close to yours, your noses brushing and the faint puff of his breath fanning your cheeks.

“You've been sleeping for a while, sweet girl.”

His voice was gruff and deeper than normal, and his eyes were still closed; no doubt he was still waking up himself.

“ ‘m tired.” 

You half-heartedly pouted, giving his nose a chaste kiss, and watched as a grin spread across his lips.

“I bet you are.”

Only one of his eyes popped open to look at you, he ignored your giggle and buried his face deeper into the pillow intent on going back to sleep. You nuzzled as close to him as you could get, the curls on his head tickling your face.

“Hold me.”

He groaned in fake protest, one arm sliding under your head and his other wrapping around your waist. You tucked your head under his chin, pressing a small kiss to his collarbone as thanks.

It still hurt to move, but you settled in his arms, your bodies practically flush and your legs intertwining.

“Din, baby.” You shift your hips slightly to make sure you were right, and the noise he made in the back of his throat was telling enough.

“You're still hard.”

Increased stamina. One of the guaranteed side effects of the powder.  
Guess it wasn't all out of his system yet.  
You could only sneak a glance from how close you were; he was throbbing, his thick erection sitting in between your stomachs and the tip red with need. 

“No,” He grabbed your wrist when you moved to grab him. “You need to rest.”

He was probably right, but it didn't register with you; some sleep-addled part of your brain keeping you from connecting the dots.

It still hurt, really bad.

You didn't know for how long the three of you went at it after your initial round, but you could feel the evidence on nearly every inch of your body. Fresh bruises littered your skin, and there was an ache that was dull but loud coming from in between your legs.

“You've already woken up crying once,” Din out your hand back to splay across his chest. “You need to take it slow.”

You don't even remember doing that, and some deep part of you felt guilty for the burden they probably carried. They probably thought it was too much, that they had pushed you beyond the boundaries you had set before any of it happened. 

“You didn't do anything wrong Din,” you mumbled against his neck. “Neither of you did.”

“We shouldn't have been so rough with you.”

It sounded like Din had already made up his mind, and you would bet good credits that Boba felt the same way. 

“You only did what I asked,” you pulled away from him enough you could sit up on your elbow. “You took care of me.”

You brushed away some of the stray hairs that fell in his face, he watched you, his eyes glossy from sleep and full of something that pulled at your chest. You pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and his eyes closed as your fingers threaded his hair. Your nails scratched lightly at his scalp, and he almost whined; his cock twitching against your tummy.

“Let me take care of you.”

You kissed him again, this time deeper and fueled by the feeling of his hips rutting into yours. He didn't stop you this time when you reached for him, the filthiest moan slipping from his lips as he buried his face in your neck.

He was already so close, you could tell by the way he twitched in your hand, pre-cum leaking from his tip as you swipe your thumb across it. Your leg was already partially hitched over his; you changed the angle and dragged you calf higher until it was at his hip. 

There was a rush of cold air that hit you pussy, goosebumps erupting on your skin as you felt the slick between your legs. There was still so much of it, your arousal practically drenched your lips; some of it even falling to run down your thighs.

You positioned Din’s cock at your mound and slowly you pushed him to settle in between your lips, and as you pulled your hips back you could see the wet glint that covered his shaft.

“Is this okay?” You asked him, he had barely made a sound besides the repeated intake of breath you felt against your neck.

“Fuck, yes.” He gritted through his teeth, his hips finally taking over the gentle rhythm you had set; his cock pushed along the folds of your pussy and you couldn't help the mewl that welled in the back of your throat when he dragged the tip against your clit.

You stayed like this for a while, both of your hands running through his hair as you whispered words of encouragement. His grip was desperate on your back, his fingers grabbing handfuls of your flesh and squeezing as he moaned into your neck.

At some point Boba had woken up, you felt the support of his chest press against your back, wedging you between their two bodies.

Your head fell back until you met Boba’s shoulder, and you felt him press a tender kiss to your cheek, mumbling something about you being awake. You hummed at his comment, turning your attention back to Din when he cursed, his hips moving faster against yours.

“I love you.” He groaned those words around a moan, his grip almost painful as his fingers slid into your hair to hold you captive to a kiss.

You repeated them back, the syllables lost between tangled moans and swollen lips. Your hand wandered for a moment, trailing until you held onto the calloused hand that kneaded your backside. Boba’s face was only inches from yours when to turn towards him, your face caught between his and Din's when you had finally pulled away from sloppy kisses.

“I love you.” 

You made sure to look into his eyes, to make sure he knew they were meant for him too; that you loved them both.

Boba’s confession was whispered against your skin, his mouth covering almost every inch of your face before finding your lips. You were lost in their touches, lips, and tongue moving faster than you could register across your skin. You nearly had whiplash from turning your head, going back and forth between your loves as their lips lazily slotted against yours.

You could hardly catch your breath, every chance you had was swallowed as they kept kissing you. Din’s mouth latched onto your neck, mouthing that same spot over and over as his hips took their final thrusts in-between your lips. You felt his warmth spill against your skin, sticky and wet just like the rest of you as you cooed in his ear. 

It felt so heavenly, everything relaxing at once; your cheeks still hot and burning as you blinked lazily up at Din. He gave one last kiss to your cheek, and you felt Boba moving behind you; pressing his face into your shoulder with his stubble tickling your skin.

You could feel the way Boba stared at Din over your shoulder, and when Din finally made eye contact with him something snapped between the two of them. It was something familiar, like how it used to feel when they got into fights.

You were about to say something when Boba’s hand shot out and grabbed Din by the back of the neck. Din melted into the kiss, the tension he held in his body relaxing as he kissed Boba back. Their lips slotted together above you, just a hair's breadth away from your face. When they pulled away from each other they both looked at you, and Boba chuckled from the look on your face.

You just rolled your eyes, but you couldn't shake the warm feeling that had spread to your cheeks.

“Good to see you're finally getting along.”


End file.
